Tsurugi Yuuichi
Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"O irmão mais velho de Kyousuke de um universo paralelo em que ele nunca foi ferido ..."'' Aparência Sua aparência é bem parecida com a de seu irmão mais novo, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Ambos têm quase os mesmos penteados. Ele é visto principalmente vestindo roupas de pacientes no hospital. Ele veste uma camiseta preta com calças roxas como roupas casuais. Vê-se que, quando ele era jovem, costumava usar uma camiseta branca com listras azuis e uma estrela negra. Ele também usava calções e tênis azuis. Ele tem uma cadeira de rodas para se movimentar; na série Galaxy, eles são trocados por muletas. Ele também tem uma pequena mancha abaixo dos lábios. Keshin armado Ao usar Keshin Armed e armar-se com Ma Senshi Pendragon , Yuuichi usa uma armadura preta e ciano com luvas pretas, botas pretas e um cinto preto. Ele também tem asas ciano e preto, em forma semelhante às de seu Keshin. Seu capacete é quase idêntico ao de Ma Senshi Pendragon, branco com dois chifres pretos posicionados na frente. Personalidade Ele é um irmão muito simpático, gentil e atencioso. Ele salvou seu irmão de se machucar ao cair de uma árvore; como ele subiu lá para pegar sua bola de futebol. Mas enquanto salvava seu irmão, ele ficou gravemente ferido. Mesmo que ele ama futebol, ele aceita o fato de que sua condição não lhe permite jogar. Quando ele ouviu Kyousuke conversando com Kuroki Zenzou sobre sua cirurgia, ele ficou bravo com Kyousuke por 'abandonar' o futebol que ambos amam. Ele parece ser um grande fã de Gouenji , assim como seu irmão mais novo. Enredo Antes de Inazuma Eleven GO (Yuuichi tinha 12 anos no momento e Kyousuke tinha 7 anos, agora, Yuuichi tem 18 anos e Kyousuke tem 13 anos.) Ele e seu irmão caçula Kyousuke estavam jogando futebol, fingindo ser como Gouenji Shuuya. Depois de Kyousuke chutar a bola, ela acidentalmente voou e ficou presa em um galho de árvore. Kyousuke tentou de forma imprudente recuperar a bola ao subir. Yuuichi avisou-o para não subir porque era perigoso, mas Kyousuke disse para não se preocupar. Como ele estava perto de pegar a bola, o galho que ele segurava quebrou e Kyousuke caiu. Yuuichi o salvou, mas ficou com as pernas feridas no processo. Ele foi levado ao hospital e o médico disse que era grave e que levaria muito tempo para se recuperar. Kyousuke chorou quando ouviu que Yuuchi não podia jogar futebol novamente. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Ele ficou no hospital por 6 anos, esperando que sua perna machucada se recuperasse. Ele foi visto pela primeira vez assistindo dois irmãos jogando futebol. Tsurugi o visita em seu quarto no hospital com freqüência. Os dois conversaram um com o outro do lado de fora, conversando sobre seu passado antes de seu acidente acontecer, o que fez seu irmão mais novo se sentir muito culpado. Durante o episódio 14 , Kyousuke é mostrado agitado e preocupado enquanto assistia seu irmão tentar andar novamente com uma enfermeira olhando para ele. Então, no episódio 15 , seu irmão o visita novamente, e inesperadamente, Matsukaze chega ao que Matsukaze se apresentou, embora Kyousuke o tenha arrastado para fora. Seu irmão mais novo, Tsurugi Kyousuke decidiu ficar no hospital mesmo quando o jogo de Raimon começou no episódio 16 . Mais tarde, Kyousuke foi visitado pelo seu antigo treinador e fala um pouco, Yuuichi ouve a discussão e fica muito surpreso. É revelado que Kyousuke fez um acordo com o Quinto Setor de que se Raimon perdesse o torneio, eles pagariam pela cirurgia de Yuuichi. No episódio 17 , ele é visto chorando e ele está desapontado com Kyousuke que ele se envolveu com o Quinto Setor. Kyousuke pensa profundamente o que ele fará. No final, Kyousuke ajudou Raimon e Raimon no final. Yuuichi estava feliz em ver Kyousuke curtindo a partida. No episódio 21 , ele é visto desejando boa sorte a Kyousuke para sua próxima partida no torneio Holy Road. Ele apareceu novamente no episódio 33, onde ele estava tentando andar com seu irmão também Tenma estava observando-os. Embora dói às vezes, ele disse que não desistiria como Kyousuke. No episódio 41 , diz-se que ele vai fazer a cirurgia, como uma pessoa desconhecida paga por ele, o que fez Tsurugi feliz e estava prestes a chorar, mas Yuuichi o animou. Ele é visto assistindo a partida final depois disso. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' :A parte seguinte refere-se a uma versão do universo alternativo de Yuuichi cuja história é diferente do personagem em Inazuma Eleven GO. Yuuichi apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 3 e se juntou ao Tenmas , para jogar contra o Protocolo Omega . Imediatamente, ele recuperou a bola e driblou a maioria dos membros da equipe adversária. Ele então usou seu keshin, Ma Senshi Pendragon , e então se fundiu com ele para criar um Keshin Armed . Tenma fez o mesmo e fez um tiro poderoso que marcou o segundo e último gol do Tenmas, dando-lhes a vitória por 2-0 contra o Protocolo Omega. Depois disso, Alpha e sua equipe foram embora. Mais tarde, ele explicou que, em sua linha do tempo, seus ferimentos na perna nunca aconteceram e, eventualmente, ele e seu irmão tiveram a chance de ir ao exterior para jogar futebol. No entanto, seu pai só podia pagar por um deles. Yuuichi então diz a eles para deixar Tsurugi Kyousuke ir, já que ele gosta muito de futebol do que ele, mas seu irmão responde a eles para enviar Yuuichi, dizendo que ele está cansado do futebol. Ele então pede Tenma e Fei para deixá-lo se juntar Tenmas, a fim de trazer o futebol de volta para Kyousuke, que ambos aceitam. Mais tarde foi revelado por Shindou Takuto que Yuuichi foi um dos jogadores mais fortes de Raimon durante seu tempo na escola, mas que ele retorna muitas vezes para ver como o time está indo. No episódio 4, ele queria jogar futebol com Tsurugi mais uma vez antes de desaparecer da existência. Seu desejo foi concedido quando ele tocou mais uma vez com Tsurugi. Mais tarde no episódio ele se fundiu com a aura de seu irmão e usou Death Drop , que marcou e deu o primeiro ponto a Raimon, dando a vitória novamente ao time. Mais tarde, Yuuichi foi visto desaparecendo porque ganhar o jogo contra o protocolo Omega reparar a história alterada e a alternativa Yuuchi, juntamente com sua linha do tempo está desaparecendo. Ele foi visto em um flashback no episódio 27, quando Tsurugi notou que Okita Souji tem uma personalidade muito parecida com seu irmão. Tsurugi também exigiu que ele soubesse de uma certa pessoa que estava cercada pelo desespero, mas nunca desistiu, a qual é Yuuichi e ele teve outro flashback mais uma vez dele tentando curar suas pernas. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Yuuichi apareceu no episódio 19 , saindo de Kyousuke enquanto ele estava indo para o espaço com o resto da Terra Onze . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= In order to recruit Yuuichi, he has to be downloaded first and The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Okita Souji *'Topic': Brothers (found at the Hospital on the Second floor) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form In order to recruit Yuuichi, his QR Code has to be scanned first which can be done after beating the third chapter. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Kizuna Coin': *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, taken on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Brothers and Sisters (兄弟姉妹の話題, obtained in the Big Town on Sandorius) *'Topic': Painful Injuries (痛いケガの話題, obtained in the Giant Northern Desert on Sandorius) *'Record': Super Striker (スーパーストライカー, score 200 Goals) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Mixi Max form Mixi Max Yuuichi can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Photo': Clubroom Old Sign (旧部室の看板の写真, taken at Raimon's old clubroom) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, taken on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Item': Sibi Rex Cancer (シビレックスガン, randomly dropped from Girl's Starry Sky (ほしぞらガールズ) at the square on Faram Obius) *'Record': Revolutionary Route S-ranker (革命ルートのSランカー, complete Haruna's taisen route in S-rank) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Young form In order to recruit Yuuichi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the attic of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, taken on the second floor of the Inazuma General Hospital) *'Topic': Future Dream (将来の夢の話題, obtained on the second floor of Raimon's second building) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas ou totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 60 *'Freedom': 53 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Alternate form *'GP': 156 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 165 *'Dribbling': 119 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 133 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 126 *'Lucky': 60 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Mixi Max form *'GP': 187 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 175 (205) *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 94 *'Technique': 138 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 92 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Young form *'GP': 119 *'TP': 118 *'Kick': 131 (141) *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 83 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 100 (110) *'Stamina': 104 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 200 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * * (Mixi Max forma) * (Mixi Max forma) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Forma alternativa * * * * Forma Mixi Max * * * * Forma jovem * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * * (Keshin armado e Mixi Max forma) * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Alternativo e Mixi Max forma) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Keshin armado ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Forma alternativa * (Alternativo e Mixi Max forma) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Melhor partida de Mixi Max * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Melhor partida de Mixi Max Forma alternativa * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Acende R' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Irmãos da batalha' *'Okosama Eleven' (forma jovem) *'Castelo da Espada' (todas as formas) Trivialidades *Tanto Tsurugi Yuuichi quanto seu irmão mais novo, Tsurugi Kyousuke , são grandes fãs de Gouenji Shuuya . *A música do personagem de Yuuichi é " Onaji Yume wo Miteru ", junto com seu irmão Kyousuke. *Ele foi distribuído até um mês após o lançamento de Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone , junto com Shuu . Eles foram distribuídos novamente no 15º aniversário do Nível 5. *Em Inzuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 , ele pode ser desbloqueado com esta senha: ((ほ.). *Seu dubname, Vladimir Blade, refere-se em ambos os casos ao vampiro. Seu primeiro nome, Vladimir, é uma referência a Vlad III , mais conhecido como Drácula. Blade, seu sobrenome, é uma referência a Blade , um personagem da Marvel que captura vampiros. *Como sprite no jogo, ele parece não usar calças. Navegação por: Vladimir Blade es: Vladimir Lâmina : Vladimir Lâmina : Vladimir Lâmina nl: Vladimir Lâmina vi: Tsurugi Yuuichi